Crushed
by Teera-Chan
Summary: He fell in love with her, after he broke her heart. I don't own Naruto, I don't mind flames! Umm, I can't think of anything else to put except if you don't read you will face the wrath of Pikachu!
1. Not good

**Neji's pov**

_Flashback_

_Uhhh Neji..I..I..I love you!"_

_"Tenten you're nothing but a teammate to me"__"A teammate, that's all" Tenten said, her voice taking on an angry tone._

_"Don't make me repeat myself __"Neji__ said growing impatient._

_"Well, I honestly didn't expect you to return my feelings, but I was at least you friend!" Tenten yelled. She walked off at a brisk pace, tears filling her eyes._

_Flashback over_

The next day Tenten moved to Suna. When not on a mission it's her duty to house any Kohona nin that are staying in Suna for long-term missions. It was the conditions of her move, and for her to be able to contemplate to the conditions, she was given a large house, and a monthly allowance to pay for food and other necessities that she would need to share with the boarding nin. Tsunade also had another girl move in with Tenten to help with the cleaning, and to take care of the boarding nin when Tenten was off on a mission.

**3 years later…**

Neji ran across the tree branches, with Rock Lee, Sakura, Ino, and Sasuke following close behind. Soon they reached the gates of Suna, there mission was to help re-build the hospital after an attack by the Akatsuki. The guards let them in and handed them a piece of paper with the address of the home they would be staying in. When the reached the large house, Lee knocked on the door. A girl opened the door. She had on a violet dress that ended just below the knee and had a pink ribbon tied around her middle. She also had a white lacy apron on, and her mid-back length blonde hair was pulled pack in to low pigtails. She said "You must be the boarding nin, Tenten will be back shortly, she's getting groceries. Come I'll show you to your room.""Thank—Tenten?" Sakura questioned, quite confused.

"Come on know. Oh and by the way I'm Suki. Tenten is the other boarder. What are your names"Neji was quite curious about Tenten, he hadn't seen his former teammate in three years.

"Youthful Rock Lee at your service, did you say Tenten?" Lee said (screamed).

""Yes I said Tenten, she's the actual owner of the house, I just help out and take care of any boarders when she's out on a mission. Do you know her?"

"Tenten was in our graduating class, and she was Neji's and Lee's teammates. She left without even saying goodbye. We just woke up one day and she was gone. Oh and I'm Sakura!"

"Oh Sakura, I heard of you from a former boarder. Oh what was his name! Black hair, that kinda looked like a chicken butt.""Sasuke?" Both Sakura and Ino asked, they were quite confused on why Sasuke would be talking about Sakura, even though Ino had given up on Sasuke and know was secretly chasing Shikamaru.

"Oh yes. That was it! Tenten and I talk to all the boarders, and for some reason they just always tell us everything. Now, we can talk later. I'm sure you all tired, and I don't know your names. So names, then I'll show you to you rooms. Okay?"

"I'm Ino!" Ino said proudly.

"Neji"

"Neji…GULP..Neji Hyuuga?"

"Yes"

"Oh no, this is not good, not good at all"

"Why" Ino asked, always the one for gossip.

"Well, you may not know this, but Neji's the reason that Tenten came to Suna" Suki said.

Everyone's, except Neji's and Suki's, Jaws dropped.

"W..What?" Neji asked, He had completely forgotten there last encounter.

"I told you, we'll talk later, now follow me." Everyone reluctantly followed. Ino and Sakura chose to share a room with two twin beds, while the boys both chose to have there own room. Suki walked down the stairs. Seeing Tenten she quickly ran over. "Tenten, well I have to tell you something""What?" Tenten asked with a cheerful smile.

"Well, one of the boarders is Hyuuga Neji" Immediately Tenten's smile disappeared. "I think I'll go take a nap in my roo-"

"TENTEN" Ino and Sakura screamed from the top of the stairs. Both ran down a pulled Tenten in to a bear hug.

"Ino…Sakura..Can't breathe!" Ino and Sakura both released there grip while Tenten gasped for breath.

"Ok, so?" Ino said.

"Don't ask!" Tenten warned.

"We're asking, why did you leave, Suki said it was because of Neji!" Tenten glanced over her shoulder at Suki and glared, Suki smiled innocently.

"You may be asking, but I'm not answering. Why don't you go gossip with Suki, for a while? She loves gossip and he boarders tell us _ever__y__thing_. Shikamaru boarded here once." Tenten said. That convinced Ino and she dragged Sakura over to Suki.

"Tenten?" came a stoic voice from behind her. Tenten's eyes flared up in anger and she spun around.

"What?" she spat out, glaring at the Hyuuga prodigy before her.

"Well Hi to you to" Neji said as stoic as ever. Tenten just glared before walking off to unpack the groceries. Ino and Sakura just stared at the spot Tenten had been standing. They were very surprised that Tenten would treat Neji liked that. While Neji finnaly remembered why Tenten was like that.

_Tenten looks good. Al__l__ this heat has don wonders for her. WAIT what am I thinking. I __view__ Tenten as a fo__rmer teammate. Nothing else. Right_

Sakura and Ino pulled Suki over to the couch.

"Spill! Why did Tenten treat Neji like that?" Ino said to Suki while Sakura listened intently.

"Ok look, here's the story." Suki whispered, while both girls leaned in. Suki glanced over her shoulder to make sure no one was listening in. Tenten was auguring with Neji about something or other and Lee had yet to come out of his room. "So Tenten told me, that she told Neji that she loved him and he said she was just her teammate.""Yeah but why is she so mad at Neji? She can't honestly be mad at him for not falling in love with her, can she?" Sakura cut off Suki.

"Let me finish. Tenten found out that he didn't even view her as a friend. The only reason he even spent time with her is because they were coincidently on the same team. She just can't forgive him for that. She was completely crushed. She spent the entire time the first day crying her eyes out, so I kinda forced her to tell me what was wrong. ""How could Neji be so mean?" Ino was very unhappy that someone had caused her best friend so much pain.

"We're talking about Neji here. How couldn't he?" Sakura answered.

"Is he really that bad?" Suki asked, very interested in this gossip.

"Oh yeah, you should hear what he did to Hinata………….."

**The end of chapter 1**

**A/N: Ok, I hoped you like it! I don't mind flames, I'll use them to make hot coco! And yes I know it's the middle of summer, but I have a total hot coco obsession! ****And my Dad's house is totally freezing 24/7. ****But hey, who am I to complain? I love the cold. Anyway, I went off track though. I don't own Naruto, although I do own Suki and the plot. The flashback is set pre-time skip the rest is post-time skip. Suggestions are welcome! R&R!**

**Sayonara,**

**Matsuri**


	2. Author's Note

**A/N:****Okay I need ya'll to help me! Okay? I need to ask you a few questions, please awnser!**

**What do you think of Suki?**

**Should I add Hinata and Kiba in to the story?**

**Do you think that Suki should get one of the boys?**

**Would it be all to confusing if I added one more character in to the house hold? Meaning Suki, Tenten, and ???? would all be the owners of the house?**

**Are there any couple requests??**

**Thanks for listening and thanks in advance to all those who answer my questions. Anyway, the sooner I get some answers the sooner chapter 2 will be up. Okay? Cause chapter 2's not coming up till I have at least three replies. Get it?**


	3. Truth or Dare?

**A/N: Ok, I need help. I can't decide between ****ShikaTema**** and ****ShikaIno****, so there's a vote. Which ever couple gets the most ****votes,**** is going up in the next chapter. Anyway****, the**** third owner of the house is Matsuri. She's ****an OC. She's owned by Masashi ****Kishimoto**** (I think I spelled that wrong) Thanks to all who filled out the survey!**

**xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx**

"So what about you?" Ino asked Suki curiously.

"Well my name is Suki Korito. Well I am actually a Nin, but I didn't wear my headband. Cause on my last mission it was damaged and I can't get a new one in till tomorrow. My signature move is jinkuso jutsu. I can cause a move to fail, so I do mostly body guarding missions. Tenten's helps me with weapons and Matsuri teaches me a lot about sand control.""Matsuri?" Sakura and Ino chorused.

"Oh there are three people living here. Me, Matsuri, and Tenten. Matsuri's off on a mission with her boyfriend. She's so lucky, her boyfriend is Kazekage-sama. Even though he's the Kazekage, he's only a year older than all of us.""Ohh, anyway, why do you wear that ribbon, that's kind of a sound nin thing."

" Uhhh, well my father was a sound nin, my mom a sand nin, and well I came in to the picture and my father left, leaving my mother with me. She gave me the ribbon, it as my father's and I kinda accidently died it pink. It was blue. But I wear it cause it's all I have left of my father, after he was killed, by my mother. It's a really sad story, cause my mom died killing her only love. So I was sent to live with my uncle, who died when I was 14. Then I was supposed to be given to my cousin Kin, but the Kazekage didn't want Suna's top bodyguard to go to Otoagakure, so I lived with his sister, in till I was 17, when I decided to come here!" Suki said her smile now looked somewhat forced.

Sakura and Ino just stared for a few minutes before Ino spoke up. "We've fought Kin. We were also in the same chunin exams as her. She's the reason Sakura's hair is short." Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, who is the Kazekage?" Sakura asked, interested in all this gossip.

"His names Sabuka no Gaara " Suki said, "I lived with his sister, Temari."

"Gaara is Kazekage. Ohh we have to tell Naruto!" Ino said.

"You know Kazekage-sama?" Suki asked.

"Oh, we went to the chunin exams together. He nearly killed Lee!" Sakura said.

"Oh, well he's changed a lot since he was younger. He doesn't kill people so much anymore."

"That's good" Ino said. They continued on with random gossip.

**xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx**

**With Neji, Tenten, and Lee…**

"Tenten, Gai, Neji, and I have missed your youthful presence!!" Lee yelled hugging Tenten. After he realesed his grip Tenten spoke icily.

"I'm sure Neji didn't miss me" Lee looked absolutely shocked,

"Tenten, what causes the coldness towards Neji""Nothing that concerns you" Tenten said.

"When will you stop acting like this?" Neji questioned.

"Acting like what?" Tenten questioned.

"Like a child" Neji said his voice growing louder.

"I think I'll go see what Sakura-chan is up to." Lee said meekly, but he went unheard. He walked over to the three gossiping girls.

"I have every right to act like a child" Tenten yelled.

"What did I even do? You can't honestly be mad at me for not liking you!" Neji retorted.

"I'm not mad at you for not return my feelings, I'm mad at you for not even seeing me as a friend. That's what I wanted, to be friends with my own teammate!""Pathetic" With that Tenten snapped, she punched in the face. Hard. Tenten bent down so her mouth was next to his ear.

"And for that I can _never _forgive you" Tenten said before walking down some hall, a few seconds later a door slammed shut.

Everyone was staring at Neji. Just then the front door opened up revealing Matsuri and Gaara.

"Did we miss something?" Matsuri questioned.

Suki walked over and whispered in Matsuri's ear. "Well, Neji Hyuuga came to board.""Neji Hyuuga?!?" Matsuri said genuinely surprised. "Well I can't blame her. Uhhh I think he's unconscious. Shouldn't we help him? "

"Just put him in his room? He'll be fine. Nothing but a bump on the head." Sakura stated camly. "Come on Ino, we've gotta talk to Tenten. Ino and Sakura walked down the hall which Tenten had earlier. They hadn't gotten far when they heard sobbing.

Sakura gently knocked on the door and called out sweetly, "Tenten let us in or I'll knock down the door."

"She will, Tsunade taught her." Ino confirmed.

A few seconds later the door opened to see Tenten, tears streaming down her cheeks. She walked back to her bed and hugged her pillow. Ino and Sakura walked over and sat on either side of her.

"What did he do this time" Ino asked sympathetically .

"He called me pathetic" Tenten managed to chock out.

"Why that little!" Sakura started off while inner Sakura was beating up an imagined Neji. A small gray cat jumped up on Tenten's lap and mewed sympetically, sounding a lot like Ino had just a minute ago.

Tenten let out a small giggle, "Aww, thanks Abbie."

"Abbie?" Ino questioned.

"Oh, it's the cat. Suki got it for me for my birthday last year. Her names Abbie, and I didn't think it was possible, but she's lazier than Shikamaru!" All three girls stated laughing.

"Anyway, I can't believe he called you pathetic. Oh, if it had been me, he would've been through the wall and through the neighbor's wall too!" Sakura said while Ino whispered in Tenten's ear.

"Sakura has been studying under Tsunade for a while; she's almost as strong as her too!"

"It's not that he called me pathetic, I just thought that I was over him, but I thin kI'm falling for him all over again!" Tente said as she started crying again.

**xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx**

**Later that night…**

Tenten and the girls caught up with each other. Suki and Matsuri were making dinner, and Gaara was helping. More like Matsuri and Suki were laughing there heads off while Gaara _attempted _to help. Abbie was busy running for her life from Lee, who was trying to hug the life out of her. Neji was slightly amused by the whole Gaara cooking thing, but his thoughts kept wandering to Tenten. _I never thought Gaara would cook for anyone! He must really love Matsuri. Matsuri reminds me of Tenten, there both so energetic and beau- WHAT! Why do I keep thinking of Tenten like that! Must think of something else! Anything-------------BUT THAT! EWW!! Wow, that cats fast, I can't believe Lee hasn't caught her yet! _Abbie ran under the table and Lee ran in to it. _Ooo__ That's __gotta__ hurt! __Heh__, funny! _Neji thought to himself.

"Gaara! There's sand on the hamburgers!" Suki yelled at Gaara while Matsuri continued to laugh.

"Sorry! I used sand to flip them!""Gaara! You don't use sand to cook!" Matsuri yelled. She was quite unhappy, she had told her boyfriend that numerous times.

"Sorry!" Gaara said meekly, trying to calm down the enraged sand nin.

"Hmph! I'm going to my room!" Matsuri said, sounding much like a little girl being deprived of access to the cookie jar before dinner. But Matsuri had a trick up her sleeve, she loved ever so much to mess with the Kazekage's head, seeing as she was the only one who could without it resulting in her funeral. Matsuri knew that if she got "mad" at Gaara and left the room, Gaara would follow. That would give them some alone time, and get her out of cooking! She slammed the door behind her, "forgetting" to lock it, like she normally would. Gaara followed. Gaara knocked on the door politely. No answer. He opened the door and called out her name. Matsuri was laying on her bed, "asleep". Gaara rolled his eyes. He took a step forward and Matsuri "woke up". Springing out of bed she stood, hands on hips, glaring at Gaara. Suddenly she felt something on her back, pushing her forward. Matsuri had failed to notice that sand had been pouring from the gourd on Gaara's back. The next thing she knew her lips were pressed against Gaara's. Gaara's arms wrapped around her waist while, giving in, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Gaara pulled away and whispered in Matsuri's ear, "Am I forgiven." Matsuri giggled slightly at the fact that Gaara had believed that she was angry at him. She pushed him away forcefully.

"You BAKA!" Matsuri yelled at him, laughing throughher words.

Gaara was quite confused, "Then why did you stomp off to your room?"

"Cause," Matsuri smiled sheepishly, "I knew you'd follow me." Gaara understood know.

"And would this be what you wanted?" He said kissing her lightly on the lips. Matsuri nodded eagerly. Gaara was about to kiss her again when she stopped him. "Wha-" She shushed him and walked over to the door. They both listened.

"They stopped talking!" Someone whispered.

"Why are we here, do you know what would happen if Gaara caught us?" another voice whispered.

Matsuri smirked and winked at Gaara opening the door. (It swings in, towards Matsuri.) Four girls and a cat landed in a heap.

"Were you guys spying?" Matsuri asked in mock disgust. Sand poured out of Gaara's gourd, and this time it didn't go unnoticed, the four girls and the cat ran off screaming. The sand, instead of chasing the girls, pushed the door shut and locked, before returning to Gaara's gourd."Now where were we?" Gaara asked smiling. Yes, _smiling!!_ I didn't think it was possible, but then again, Matsuri did get him cooking. Matsuri smiled back and the resumed there previous activities.

**xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx**

The four girls were in the Sakura and Ino's room catching there breathes. When they finnaly caught it, they started gossiping about what just happened. Neji walked in.

"Uhh, guys? The food's burning and Lee's trying to fix it, which is only making it worse!" The fours girls gasped an d ran down the stairs, yelling at Lee to back away from the stove. Neji walked down behind them. The four girls ran around the kitchen, frantically trying to save the food. Suki held up an unidentifiable black glob.

"How bout Take out?" All the heads nodded in response. Tenten ordered pizza.

"Gaara! Matsuri! What kind of pizza you want."

"Pepperoni!" came two voices from down the hall.

"Okay!" Tenten repeated the order in to the phone." And a large pepperoni……….Okay……….Thanks….You too, bye. " Tenten hung up. "Okay so what do you want to do in till the pizza gets here?"

"How bout truth or dare?" Ino suggested. They all agreed, including Matsuri and Gaara who had appeared as Tenten was hanging up. Tenten grabbed Neji's almost empty soda bottle, and poured the little remaining liquid down the sink.

"Hey!" Neji protested, but Tenten ignored him. Everyone sat in a circle, since it was Ino's idea she went first. She spun the bottle, and it landed on Tenten. _Time for operation matchmaker to begin! Forehead-girl you better be ready to hold Tenten back if she tries to kill me! "_Tenten, I dare you to kiss…."

**The end of chapter 2! Remember to vote! R&R!**

**Sayonara 4 now,**

**Matsuri**


	4. Gaara X Matsuri!

_Recap_

"How bout truth or dare?" Ino suggested. They all agreed, including Matsuri and Gaara who had appeared as Tenten was hanging up. Tenten grabbed Neji's almost empty soda bottle, and poured the little remaining liquid down the sink.

"Hey!" Neji protested, but Tenten ignored him. Everyone sat in a circle, since it was Ino's idea she went first. She spun the bottle, and it landed on Tenten. _Time for operation matchmaker to begin! Forehead-girl you better be ready to hold Tenten back if she tries to kill me! "_Tenten, I dare you to kiss…."

_End recap_

"Gaara" Ino finished triumphantly.

"Sorry, but you can't dare anyone, besides Matsuri to kiss Gaara, cause last time someone dared someone other than Matsuri to kiss Gaara……..well, let's just say it's not very pretty when Matsuri's mad" Tenten said automatically.

"Fine, but I get to pick a different dare" Ino said, "I dare you to Kiss Neji"

Tenten visibly flinched, before walking over to Neji and giving him a quick peck on the cheek before walking back to her seat.

"Hey! You were supposed to kiss him on the _lips!" _Sakura exclaimed.

"Nope, Ino said I had to kiss him, she never said on the lips." Tenten smirked and Ino groaned and hit her forehead with her palm. Tenten spun the bottle and it landed on Ino. "Ino, truth or dare"

"Um, Truth" Ino said, knowing that if she picked dare she would be in deep trouble. She was safe, or so she thought. Tenten got a maniacal look on her face and Ino was, terrified, to say the least.

"Do you like Shikamaru?" Tenten said, even her _voice _sounded maniacal.

"What?! How did you figure that out!?!? I didn't even like him in till _after _you left!" Ino yelled.

"So you _do _like Shikamaru" Tenten said, smirking. Sakura was looking at Ino, wide eyed.

"Ino! Why didn't you tell me you liked Shikamaru?!?" Sakura yelled, happy that Ino had a crush on someone other than her Sasuke and angry that her best friend hadn't told her who she had a crush on.

"Who has a crush on Shikamaru?" a voice came from the door way. Tenten didn't even turn around.

"Hey Temari, Gaara's disappeared with Matsuri again. When you go looking for him, please try _knocking_, I don't want half the house destroyed. _Again" _Tenten said coolly.

"Gaara would _never _destroy Matsuri's house!" Temari said "So I might as well have some fun"

"It wasn't Gaara I was worried about, knock" Tenten said sternly.

"Fine, I'll knock" Temari said defeated, as she walked down the hallway that led to Matsuri's, Tenten's, and Suki's rooms.

"Alright, let's continue. Ino you've already gone so give someone else a turn" Suki said.

"Okay, Neji you're turn" Ino said, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

> 

Gaara was sitting on Matsuri's office chair and Matsuri was lying on her bed. They had snuck off as soon as they heard Ino's dare.

"Matsuri"

"Hm" Matsuri replied sleepily.

(G) "Stand up"

(M) "No"

(G) "Yes"

(M) "No"

(G) "Don't make me force you"

(M) "You wouldn't!"

(G) "I would"

(M) "Then go ahead"

Gaara walked over to Matsuri and picked her up bridal style. Then he set her down on her feet. Matsuri glared at him.

"Fine, I'm up! Now what do you want?!" Matsuri said.

"Nothing much..." Gaara said mischievously.

"Gaara…." Matsuri said suspiciously.

(G) "Yes"

(M) "What are you plAHHH-mph" Gaara's sand had pushed Matsuri in to Gaara and against his lips (again).

……

……

……

……

……

……

"Gaara stop making out with your girlfriend and come free me from paperwork!" Temari's voice came from the other side of the door.

Gaara pulled away from Matsuri. "One minute!" and dove right back in.

"NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Temari's screeched.

Gaara pulled away from Matsuri "I don't want her breaking down your door. Again." Gaara said.

"Fine, but you're spending the night here" Matsuri demanded. Sakura and Ino are sharing a room and they gossip _LOUDLY _whenever they have a sleepover and this counts!"

"Why don't we just go to my place?" Gaara asked weakly.

"Cause you're staying here! Now go before she knocks down my door!" Matsuri said sternly. Gaara sighed and left. He'd be back later.

_Recap_

"How bout truth or dare?" Ino suggested. They all agreed, including Matsuri and Gaara who had appeared as Tenten was hanging up. Tenten grabbed Neji's almost empty soda bottle, and poured the little remaining liquid down the sink.

"Hey!" Neji protested, but Tenten ignored him. Everyone sat in a circle, since it was Ino's idea she went first. She spun the bottle, and it landed on Tenten. _Time for operation matchmaker to begin! Forehead-girl you better be ready to hold Tenten back if she tries to kill me! "_Tenten, I dare you to kiss…."

_End recap_

"Gaara" Ino finished triumphantly.

"Sorry, but you can't dare anyone, besides Matsuri to kiss Gaara, cause last time someone dared someone other than Matsuri to kiss Gaara……..well, let's just say it's not very pretty when Matsuri's mad" Tenten said automatically.

"Fine, but I get to pick a different dare" Ino said, "I dare you to Kiss Neji"

Tenten visibly flinched, before walking over to Neji and giving him a quick peck on the cheek before walking back to her seat.

"Hey! You were supposed to kiss him on the _lips!" _Sakura exclaimed.

"Nope, Ino said I had to kiss him, she never said on the lips." Tenten smirked and Ino groaned and hit her forehead with her palm. Tenten spun the bottle and it landed on Ino. "Ino, truth or dare"

"Um, Truth" Ino said, knowing that if she picked dare she would be in deep trouble. She was safe, or so she thought. Tenten got a maniacal look on her face and Ino was, terrified, to say the least.

"Do you like Shikamaru?" Tenten said, even her _voice _sounded maniacal.

"What?! How did you figure that out!?!? I didn't even like him in till _after _you left!" Ino yelled.

"So you _do _like Shikamaru" Tenten said, smirking. Sakura was looking at Ino, wide eyed.

"Ino! Why didn't you tell me you liked Shikamaru?!?" Sakura yelled, happy that Ino had a crush on someone other than her Sasuke and angry that her best friend hadn't told her who she had a crush on.

"Who has a crush on Shikamaru?" a voice came from the door way. Tenten didn't even turn around.

"Hey Temari, Gaara's disappeared with Matsuri again. When you go looking for him, please try _knocking_, I don't want half the house destroyed. _Again" _Tenten said coolly.

"Gaara would _never _destroy Matsuri's house!" Temari said "So I might as well have some fun"

"It wasn't Gaara I was worried about, knock" Tenten said sternly.

"Fine, I'll knock" Temari said defeated, as she walked down the hallway that led to Matsuri's, Tenten's, and Suki's rooms.

"Alright, let's continue. Ino you've already gone so give someone else a turn" Suki said.

"Okay, Neji you're turn" Ino said, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

> 

Gaara was sitting on Matsuri's office chair and Matsuri was lying on her bed. They had snuck off as soon as they heard Ino's dare.

"Matsuri"

"Hm" Matsuri replied sleepily.

(G) "Stand up"

(M) "No"

(G) "Yes"

(M) "No"

(G) "Don't make me force you"

(M) "You wouldn't!"

(G) "I would"

(M) "Then go ahead"

Gaara walked over to Matsuri and picked her up bridal style. Then he set her down on her feet. Matsuri glared at him.

"Fine, I'm up! Now what do you want?!" Matsuri said.

"Nothing much..." Gaara said mischievously.

"Gaara…." Matsuri said suspiciously.

(G) "Yes"

(M) "What are you plAHHH-mph" Gaara's sand had pushed Matsuri in to Gaara and against his lips (again).

……

……

……

……

……

……

"Gaara stop making out with your girlfriend and come free me from paperwork!" Temari's voice came from the other side of the door.

Gaara pulled away from Matsuri. "One minute!" and dove right back in.

"NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Temari's screeched.

Gaara pulled away from Matsuri "I don't want her breaking down your door. Again." Gaara said.

"Fine, but you're spending the night here" Matsuri demanded. Sakura and Ino are sharing a room and they gossip _LOUDLY _whenever they have a sleepover and this counts!"

"Why don't we just go to my place?" Gaara asked weakly.

"Cause you're staying here! Now go before she knocks down my door!" Matsuri said sternly. Gaara sighed and left. He'd be back later.

**A/N: Hey! Sorry i's short, but I really wanted to get it up today so I just put up the short version! I've decided there will be no Shika couples. Definatly some Ino saying that she likes Shikamaru and possibly some Temari hinting that she likes Shikamaru. Anyways I hope you like it! I NEED suggestions for chapter 3!**

**Sayonara,**

**Kat**


	5. AN

Hey! I've got some updates!

1.) There might not be any other updates for a while cause microsoft word's being stupid.

2.) I've changed my username from "000Matsuri000" to "-Completely-Clueless-

Sayonara,

Clueless


	6. New User Name

**Hi people! I just wanted to tell you that I'm changing my username! Now instead of Completey-Clueless, I'm Teera-Chan! Yay!**

**Sayonara,**

**Teera-Chan**


End file.
